Vehicles use horns to alert other drivers of the presence of the vehicle. When an operator actuates the horn, current is applied to an electromagnet creating an attractive electromagnetic force on a plunger and diaphragm assembly. As the diaphragm is attracted toward the electromagnet, a switch is activated and disconnects the electromagnet from the current. Disconnecting the current from the electromagnet allows the diaphragm to move back to its initial position. As the diaphragm moves back to its initial position, the switch deactivates and current is again applied to the electromagnet. Continual oscillation of the diaphragm, through connecting and disconnecting current to the electromagnet, creates a sound emitted through the horn.